rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Orten
Carl Orten is a Wizard/Crafter played by the User Kobalos. Most of his life he has spent studying magic and learning about different forms of charms and enchantments Biography Carl Orten the Blue is a 86 year old wizard and crafter, who spent most of his life studying Saradominist type magic, such as enchantments and other non-aggressive spells. Carl wasn't born, or so that he remembers. He will tell you his first memory is of a light shining down upon him as a young man, already easily in his teens near Yanille. From there he taken in by Wizard Distentor at the time. He remained there, for several years, he would learn magic from him. By the time he was 35, the Distentor tasked Carl with going around the world, to study the many different kinds of magic. He accepted, and left Yanille for the first time. In his entire life he had never been beyond the Watch Tower. For the next 25 years he traveled Gielinor, from places like the Dark Wizards Tower, Wizards Tower, Wizards Training Arena, Wizards Battle Field in the Wilderness, Scourers Tower, and even the Tower of Life, where strangely there he felt fimilar with the arena. But his favorite place he found was the Temple of Ikov. He eventually set up his own shop in Yanille selling magical jewelry. Meeting Kaboto Carl was exploring along the ocean of Port Sarim one day, a great demon appeared from out of before him, and attacked him, Carl barley got away, and the beast then started to attack the port. But before it could lay its giant hands on a single boat, a green blur appeared and stuck the Behemoth from behind, the monster fell, but wasn't defeated, it picked the green creature from his back and threw him, the force skidding the creature across the ground and threw rocks, eventually landing not to far away from Carl. Carl moved in for a closer look, but then the creature got up and looked at Carl. "Get out of here old man! This monster is mine!" it said to him. "Who are you?" Carl said back. "I am the Son of Bandos! Kaboto Leafgrinder and this creature is mine!" With that Kaboto charged again at the Behemoth, but got swept back with its massive tail. Carl fumbled though his pouch, taking out his most powerful enchanted ring he had ever created, the ring of Autocracy. "Take this, it will amplify your power enough to defeat him!" But before Kaboto could respond, Jay Torwolf made his appearance, and slayed the beast... From that day on however, Carl has stalked Kaboto, learning about him to this day. But are now friends. Place in That Saradomin Group Carl now makes things like Phoenix Necklaces and Rings of Life for the members of that Saradomin group, so that in their adventures casualties are minimal. His death After participating in the 4th battle of the Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict, Carl Orten was struck down by an array of bolts by Arthans Rodite, Carl was studying in the library of the monastary west of edgeville when the Tuskians and several others attacked. Carl climbed the ladder at first hoping to find safty only to be egged on by some Saradominests to help their cause, dispite his greatest effort, this old wizard's last breath were spent holding his hand up to Armadyl in praise. Rest in Peace. Carl Ortens will I leave my mass fortune of 3m to my apprentice, Ally. I leave my shop of magical enchantments to my fellow companion who helped me so much; Dabce. I leave my house to my dear friend Kaboto Leafgrinder. I donate my study, with all its books and great magical information I've gained throughout the years to the libraries at the Wizard's tower. Trivia *Carl tutored Zavistic Rarve back when he was starting out. *Carl created the Anti-Kaboto ring, if this ring is within 10 yards of Kaboto he is unable to use any of his powers. *Carl's favorite fruit is pineapples. *Carl is a Saradominist based wizard and is extremely skilled in charms and enchantments, but not so much in offensive spells. However, he can defend himself if needed. *He still seems to have a lot of energy for his age, even though he needs his staff to lean most of the time. for food.]] Category:Vampyre Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Saradominist Category:Kandarin Category:Deceased